Her Blood on my Hands
by Jun-Amy196
Summary: Based on both Jin's and Devil Jin's TTT2 ending with their thoughts.


Her Blood on my Hands

Hi Jun-Amy196 here back with another fanfic. This here is based on the arcade endings of both Jin and Devil Jin in Tekken Tag Tournament 2. I don't own any of the characters, locations or the idea behind the fanfic. Just the way this is written. Copyrights go to Harada-san and the crew at Namco Bandai games. Enjoy the fanfic!

The fighter I had been versing collapsed into my grasp, her head rolling slightly. Warm, soft flesh covered in a hard outer coating of purple goo, slumbered peacefully in my arms. My eyes stared down at the face of the woman who I had long thought as dead. And she came back from the dead just to be killed again. By me, her own flesh and blood, her son.

That last thought made me feel a blaze of rage as me, the baby she carried for nine months and who she had loved his whole life, the one who was supposed to love her had killed her for just a stupid tournament. I had to force myself from squeezing the flesh that was in my palms for fear that my fury would break her.

My eyes roamed her face, noting the fact that she hadn't aged from the last time I saw her back before the 3rd King of Iron Fist Tournament, before this being called Ogre attacked her. The only real difference was that she looked extremely pale, the colour extracted from her skin and her lips a bruised purple instead of their natural pink. But what changed the most were her eyes. A few moments before they had clasped shut they had glowed with an eerie golden shine, not those hazel brown orbs I had grown up with. Her eyes had made me feel loved and secure when the world made me feel so lonely and uncertain.

Her eyes now held no hint to that love and secureness that I had felt as a child. Her eyes were so cold that a shiver had run down my spine, the hair at the back of my neck standing on end as I felt emotionally shut out from her. I also noted that even her hair hadn't changed, still in that bob-cut that linked her to her past self. It felt soft and silky, how her hair used to feel like whenever I burrowed my face in it, the strands tickling my nose. I was tempted to smell her hair to see if it still smelled faintly of lavender mixed in the scent of the wind, which showed she wasn't tied down to one place.

But I dared not move; for fear that she would disappear after years of separation, especially when I needed her so much. Ever since she had left I had been defenceless against the challenges life threw at me and I was used to being dependent on her. The fact that she wasn't here anymore to give me support or protection only deepened the pain I was feeling over my loss.

Staring at her again, I watched as she transformed back into her original form. I had figured out what had happened to her when she transformed into the being called Unknown, flashing me the brand on her upper-right arm, the same one I had on my left. This brand was to show that a demon possessed a person. And she had become one of the possessed. Which was sort of ironic, mainly because of the fact that she had exorcized people of their demons with the spiritual power of having Kazama blood flowing through her veins. She had tried to save my father Kazuya Mishima but had ended up pregnant with me instead during the 2nd King of Iron Fist Tournament. And the Devil Gene that my father had possessed was passed down to me, making me like him, trapping me with the curse. During my childhood I was in danger of my Devil Gene awakening, of it taking control over me.

My mother had spent nearly all of her time preventing the Devil Gene taking over me, to stop me from becoming my father, ruled by a demonic being within. But I guess she wasted her time on a lost cause because I became possessed eventually. It was bound to happen; sooner or later the Devil would seek me out and claim me as its prize. And I could do nothing for I couldn't defend myself. I still relied on her to protect me, to fight off whatever threatened me.

And ever since then I had been trying to follow my mother's teachings, to never allow evil to corrupt someone's life. But how could I do that when I had been tainted from the very minute I was conceived? Feeling like I had completely failed her and her life-long mission of keeping the Devil away from me I watched her face intensely, looking for any signs of her waking up in my arms, so that I could apologize to her about how much of a failure I was at being her son, at being a Kazama.

As I carried on gazing down at her face, her body started to fade into this blue sort of light that travelled upwards towards the heavens. I tried to hold onto her but it was like gripping onto water. She slipped through my fingers, floating upwards to the heavens and leaving me on earth with all of its imperfections and flaws. I looked down at my arms that were still bended to hold someone, my skin tingling at the lost heat of her body.

A sense of sorrow and grief flooded my body, my heart seeming to crack into millions of pieces and my soul being crushed underneath all my sins. And now I had one more to add to the collection. I looked down at my hands in repulsion as if they were painted red with her blood.

Fury replaced the grief and sorrow, loathing myself for blowing my chance to be reunited with my mother. All in the name of winning a stupid tournament. I could feel the Devil within my conscious trying to break through the control I had over it. It whispered things into my ears, stirring the evil that dwells deep in my soul and heart. **Let me help you. I will make sure you never have to feel this pain ever again. Let me free. Release me from my prison. Feel the pain go away, replaced by the power that is yours. Just let yourself go and watch as I take over. **No matter how much I didn't want to transform into my Devil form, the emotional ache of losing my mother by my own hands was too much for my body and heart to handle.

I felt as the Devil within me gleefully took over; hands turning into claws; midnight black wings growing out of my back and horns erupting through my head. I opened my eyes, feeling the power flowing through my veins and unleashed an enraged scream for the heavens to hear, for my mother to hear so that she would know what anguish I was going through and to alert her that I had let the Devil take a hold of me again.

I outstretched my wings and flew up into the sky, still screaming out my anguish and firing out lasers from my third eye. Images flashed through my head, memories of when she was alive and living a peaceful life with me, of being the mother I missed so much. But those memories were soon corrupted by the realisation that she had been tainted by the Devil, that she wasn't my mother anymore but just a shell of her former being. I felt a sense of pity towards my mother, knowing that despite battling against evil it claimed her as well.

I loathed myself for having killed; I loathed the demon that possessed her; I loathed Ogre for taking her away from me the first time and I loathed my family for turning me into the person I am today. All this hate heated up my body and soul, made all the good qualities of myself evaporate and leave behind only hatred and wrath as well as grief for having lost my mother again. But this time I was an active participant to her disappearance, which is one burden that anyone should not have.

I kept on flying, the only thing that seemed to calm me down apart from fighting. I reached the outer atmosphere of the Earth. Above me stretched the universe in all of its ambiguous nature and below me was Earth that had everything I loathed and loved. It was quite extra-ordinary to see Earth from above for it gave an atmosphere of being peaceful and strong in a fragile sort of way.

One could feel at one with nature and the universe and a sense of tranquillity and harmony would come over them, their problems insignificant compared to the rest of the world. But I didn't feel that peace. All I felt was rage, pure wrath, burning deep within my soul.

I clenched my claw into a fist and gritted my teeth, trying to hold myself back from obliterating the world. From the corner of my eye I could see a mass of orange light grow into the outline of a person, of a woman. It outstretched its arms and called out my name with a heavenly tone of voice. "Jin". I felt as if someone had dropped a bucket of ice cold water all over me as shock and fear flashed through my body.

Was my mother's soul here to haunt me, to torment me with the fact that I had killed her? To punish me with the knowledge that I had committed an unforgivable sin? Then the mass of light, which I presumed was the soul of my mother, did something much unexpected. It got closer to me and hugged me, something that no one other than my mother had done to me. I was encased by her soul, bathed in the warmth and love her spirit contained.

The Devil within me howled in my mind as the pure touch of my mother's spirit scorched its hold over me. I felt myself slip into unconscious and the last thing I remember seeing was the spirit of my mother smile at me before I descended to the earth below me.

I faintly remember the sensation of falling before making impact with the ground beneath me and the sensation of just lounging there until I was discovered by my Tekken Force. As they hurriedly called a helicopter to our location something whispered in my ear, telling my subconscious something that lifted a weight that I had developed on my shoulders. _Jin my son, I forgive you. Never forget that there is still some good in you and that I will always be watching over you. You have let me rest in peace and I thank you for that. I love you and I'm proud to call you my son. _The voice spoke in a hushed tone that lulled me back to my deep slumber but not before a tear slipped out of the corner of my eye and the last thought I had before darkness claimed me was _I miss you mother. I love you._

Hello there. Here's another one shot and I hope you like it. I tried to make it emotional to show Jin's struggle but I don't think I've done that so I'm really sorry. Read and comments are always welcomed.


End file.
